The Past is Always Haunting Us
by Naellya
Summary: Chine. Sakura. Lionel. Mer. Mort. Dieux. Destin. Entre rêves et souvenirs, le drame de deux amoureux semble vouloir se répéter une nouvelle fois...SxL
1. Préface

« Les Pierres de la Lumière » est la première fic que j'ai écrite, il y a quelques années, mais que je n'aimais pas du tout. L'histoire avançait à un rythme démentiel et il n'y avait presque pas de détails. Cependant, ma seconde fic« The Past is Always Haunting Us » se passe peu de temps après. Afin de comprendre le contexte et les nouveaux personnages (bien qu'on puisse tout de même parfaitement comprendre, c'est juste un petit plus!) je vous propose ici un petit résumé de ma première fic« Les Pierres de la Lumière ». J'aimerais bien réécrire complètement cette fic, un jour peutêtre, lorsque j'aurai le temps et l'inspiration, car avec les études et tout le reste, c'est pas toujours évident! Alors voilà, trêve de bavardage, voici le résumé!

Résumé « Les Pierres de la Lumière » :

Sakura avait 18 ans et allait au lycée Tomodai avec ses amis d'enfance ainsi que deux nouveaux amis, Mathieu et Michael. _(Mathieu Taidoji : cheveux blonds et yeux verts, un vrai charmeur et un expert pour jouer du piano. Michael Todoshi : cheveux bruns et yeux verts, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycée et amoureux de Sakura. Tous deux très populaires. Ils ne connaissent pas le secret de Sakura.)_ Thomas était parti habiter avec sa petite amie Katia, alors que Kero et Yue veillaient toujours sur Sakura sous leur forme d'emprunt. Anthony vivait en Angleterre avec Suppy et Samantha, mais Sakura n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'eux, ce qui dans un sens était assez bon signe.

Le jour de la rentrée scolaire, elle fit un rêve étrange, rêve qui annonça le retour de la maîtresse des cartes. Elle rencontra Lyra, une jeune fille de son âge devant l'aider à récupérer trois pierres, les pierres élémentaires, afin de détruire Caïsa. L'esprit de ce sorcier malfaisant avait été enfermé dans la pierre de la Sagesse, pierre qui se créait lorsque les trois pierres élémentaires (amour, amitié et espoir) étaient réunies. La prêtresse ayant enfermé l'esprit avait confié à Lyra le soin de prévenir Sakura et de l'aider à accomplir sa tâche. Mais Sakura n'était pas seule puisque Lionel était revenu ce même jour. Tous ensemble, ils réussirent à rassembler les pierres, vaincre les démons protégeant les pierres et détruire à jamais Caïsa.

Mathieu et Michael furent mis au courant des pouvoirs de Sakura ainsi que de ceux de Lionel. Elle leur raconta tout depuis la capture des cartes de Clow, l'arrivée de Lionel comme rival pour la capture des cartes, le jugement final, la réincarnation de Clow Reed en Anthony, la transformation des cartes de Clow en cartes de Sakura et finalement l'histoire de Caïsa et des pierres élémentaires. Ils avaient tout de même assisté à des événements assez étranges… Lionel fit la grande demande à Sakura, et bien sûr, celle-ci accepta! Ils invitèrent tous leurs amis ainsi que Lyra, et bien évidemment leur familleà assister au mariage. Lyra dû les quitter, puisque sa tâche était terminée, et elle rentra dans son pays, la Chine. Cependant, ce mariage impliquait bien plus que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Sakura parti vivre chez Lionel, en Chine, quelques jours plus tard. Elle dû laisser son père, triste de son départ mais heureux qu'elle vole de ses propres ailes. Elle se sépara également de ses amis, Tiffany qui pleura pendant des heures, Mathieu qui fut aussi très malheureux et Michael qui fut dépressif pendant plusieurs jours. Mais ils s'écrivirent et se téléphonèrent fréquemment pour avoir des nouvelles. Kero, quant à lui, se glissa dans le sac de Sakura lors de son départ pour être bien sûr qu'elle ne partirait pas sans lui. Yue ne montra pas aux autres à quel point il était triste qu'elle parte, mais il serait toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Sakura parti donc pour la Chine, le cœur gros, mais toujours porteur d'espoir.


	2. Prologue

Prologue :

Déjà nous existions en ce monde 

Il y a de cela très longtemps, lorsque les Dieux gouvernaient ce monde en compagnie des humains, des sages et des démons, un jeune chasseur se promenait dans la forêt. Armé de son arc et de ses flèches, il poursuivait un jeune faon depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'il décocha sa première flèche. Celle-ci le manqua de peu et alla se ficher dans un arbre. N'abandonnant pas aussi facilement, il décocha une deuxième flèche, qui ne l'atteignit pas non plus. Une jeune femme s'était soudainement interposée entre l'homme et le faon et avait été blessée à la jambe par la seconde flèche. Le jeune homme la regarda, interloqué.

Homme : Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait cela!

Femme : Je vous en pris, monsieur, il ne faut pas tuer ce jeune faon. La déesse de la nature le saurait immédiatement et serait furieuse. Elle voudrait se venger et vous seriez affreusement châtié.

Homme: Je vous remercie chère dame pour m'avoir prévenu. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer en vous interposant de la sorte. Vous êtes tout de même blessée, laissez-moi vous soigner.

La jeune femme s'assit sur un rocher au bord de la rivière qui séparait la forêt en deux partie. L'homme trempa un bout de tissu dans l'eau afin de nettoyer la blessure de la femme. Il lui fit ensuite un bandage avec un deuxième morceau. Il l'observa alors quelques instants. Elle était si belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux soyeux, d'un brun-roux resplendissant, des yeux brillants tels des émeraudes, et ce sourire. Il dégageait tant de chaleur. Il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi belle femme. Il en était complètement renversé. Lorsqu'ils entendirent plusieurs personnes appeler quelqu'un, la jeune femme réagit aussitôt.

Femme : Je suis désolée. Je dois partir. Au revoir monsieur.

Homme : Mais…!

Elle était repartie aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée.

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis cette rencontre assez mouvementée. Le jeune chasseur revenait chaque jour au même endroit dans l'espoir de revoir la jeune fille. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas revenue. Il revoyait sans cesse son beau visage et il hantait ses pensées. Lorsqu'il était endormi, elle était dans chacun de ses rêves. S'en était devenue une vraie obsession. Un jour, il passa une journée entière à attendre. Lorsqu'il allait repartir, il entendit quelqu'un chanter non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il s'approcha tout doucement, sans faire de bruit, de peur de faire cesser ce magnifique chant. Caché derrière un buisson, il observa alors la merveilleuse créature qui produisait cette mélodie enchanteresse. Il s'agissait de la même jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrer dans le bois. Il sentit alors son cœur faire de grands bonds dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela auparavant. La fille était assise sur un rocher surélevé, de façon à être au-dessus de la rivière. Elle était complètement nue, mis à part un superbe collier de coquillages, et elle observait plusieurs autres jeunes femmes qui se baignaient dans la rivièreégalement nues. Le jeune homme était complètement subjugué par ce spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il resta là à les observer pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elles décident de partir. La jeune fille sur le rocher s'habilla et s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque l'homme sorti de derrière le buisson. Il s'excusa de lui avoir fait peur en étant apparu si soudainement et prétendit qu'il s'était endormi. Il lui dit qu'il était heureux de la revoir une seconde fois et lui demanda son nom.

Femme : Je me nomme Yakami-Hime. Et vous, comment vous nommez-vous?

Homme : Je me nomme Okobushi, chasseur pour gagner ma vie, noble dame.

Okobushi : Hime…mais…vous êtes…vous…la princesse du royaume de Kyatilan!

Yakami : C'est exact. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Vous n'avez plus chassé de jeune faon n'est-ce pas?

Okobushi : Non votre altesse. Je suis étonné de vous voir ici avec d'autres jeunes femmes sans escortes.

Yakami : Le roi ne sait pas où nous sommes. Pas plus que mon futur époux, le prince Kisanagi. Je profite de mes derniers moments libres…

Okobushi reçu cette nouvelle comme un boulet de canon. Elle allait se marier…avec un prince…c'était bien normal puisque c'était une princesse, mais…lui n'était que chasseur, comment aurait-elle pu vouloir de lui…mais peutêtre n'était-elle pas amoureuse du prince…

Yakami : Oh mais ne vous méprenez pas! J'aime mon futur époux, je l'aime à en mourir, c'est seulement que…je serai très occupée plus tard et je ne serai plus aussi libre, j'aurai des obligations beaucoup plus importantes que maintenant, et moins de droits…

Okobushi : Je comprend votre altesse.

Yakami : Je vous pris de m'excuser, je n'ai pas à vous ennuyer avec tout ça. Je dois partir maintenant, sinon le roi enverra les gardes me chercher. Au revoir monsieur Okobushi. Ce fut un plaisir de vous connaître.

Okobushi : Le plaisir est pour moi votre altesse. Je vous offre tous mes vœux de bonheur pour le mariage. Au revoir, votre majesté.

Il fit une simple révérence, puis parti d'où il était venu. Il n'était pas content, il était même fâché après lui-même, mais bien plus triste encore et désemparé. Sa jolie princesse allait lui échapper. Ce maudit prince ne l'aimait sûrement pas autant que lui. Lui la désirait à en devenir fou! Il se dirigea vers la forêt, y pénétra, et alla s'adosser à un de ses arbres préférés, un laurier, et se laissa tomber au sol. Il ne pourrait continuer à vivre sans elle. Il était si malheureux. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. La mort serait sans doute moins douloureuse que la vie. Il ferma les yeux et pénétra dans les ténèbres.

Sept jours avaient passés depuis ce jour où il avait décidé de se laisser mourir aux pieds de cet arbre. Il n'avait strictement rien mangé et n'avait fait que dormir tout ce temps, appelant la mort à lui. Il priait à chaque instant les dieux de répondre à ses prières et de lui venir en aide. C'est alors que, toujours endormi, il aperçu une forme au loin, une forme étrange qui se rapprochait. Lorsque cette chose fut près de lui, il compris enfin de quoi, ou plutôt de qui il s'agissait. Se dressant devant lui, un corps d'apparence humain, mais totalement rouge, possédant six bras, un troisième œil entre les deux premiers, ainsi qu'une tête de lion au milieu des cheveux. Il s'agissait du dieu Aizen-Myoo, dieu de l'amour, du désir physique et intellectuel. Malgré cette apparence redoutable, Okobushi n'avait pas peur du tout. Tout le monde savait que Aizen-Myoo était un dieu bienveillant rempli de compassion pour les humains.

Aizen-Myoo : J'ai remarqué ton sacrifice et entendu tes prières. Je suis ici pour les réaliser. Je t'apporte quelque chose dont tu pourras te servir. Il s'agit d'un philtre d'amour.

Okobushi : Un philtre d'amour?

Aizen-Myoo : C'est exact. Dès que la personne que tu chéris avalera ce breuvage, elle tombera follement amoureuse de toi et rien ne pourra renverser le cours des choses. Il te suffit de trouver un moyen pour lui faire boire et tu ne seras plus jamais malheureux. Seulement, tu devras faire face à ton destin et accepter les conséquences de tes actes. Comprends-tu cela?

Okobushi : Oui, mon dieu. Je comprends, mais je ne saurais vivre sans elle.

Aizen-Myoo : Très bien. Dans ce cas je te souhaite bonne chance et t'offre ma bénédiction.

Okobushi : Merci infiniment mon dieu.

Le dieu disparut soudainement de son esprit et l'homme se réveilla. Il commença par aller chasser afin de manger quelque chose. Cela faisait tout de même une semaine qu'il n'avait rien avalé. Ensuite, il essaierait de trouver un moyen de voir la princesse et lui faire boire le philtre.

Le lendemain matin, lors du jour même du mariage de la princesse et du prince, il se rendit au château déguisé en serviteur. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à y pénétrer puisque des centaines de serviteurs couraient partout pour tout préparer à temps. Puisque c'était un événement qui impliquait les personnages royaux, cela signifiait que tout le monde devait faire quelque chose et c'était le chaos total. Okobushi indiqua au garde qu'il était demandé par la princesse pour qu'elle lui donne des indications pour la décoration de la salle où avait lieu le mariage. Il fut assez flou et le garde, occupé à observer une domestique, et à voir sa façon de la regarder on se doutait bien à quoi il pensait, lui indiqua vaguement la direction. Il se rendit donc jusqu'à la chambre de la princesse et y cogna. Une servante vint ouvrir et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Il précisa qu'il désirait voir la princesse mais celle-ci refusa. Il se mit alors à insister et c'est à ce moment que la princesse apparue.

Yakami-Hime : Oh! mais quelle belle surprise! Mais Guanyan, laissez-le entrer voyons!

Guanyan : Oui, bien sûr princesse.

Yakami-Hime : Je suis navrée pour cet incident, mais j'avoue que je suis assez surprise de vous voir ici. Guanyan, veuillez nous laisser seuls je vous prie, vous avez d'autre chose à faire je croie.

La servante quitta la chambre et referma la porte.

Okobushi : Votre altesse, je suis désolé pour cette intrusion, mais je tenais à vous offrir personnellement un présent pour votre union avec le prince.

Yakami-Hime : Oh vraiment! c'est extrêmement généreux de votre part. Merci beaucoup, qu'est-ce que c'est?

Okobushi : Il s'agit d'une boisson que j'ai préparée moi-mêmeà base de plante, et qui a été bénie par les dieux. Elle est sensé vous préserver des mauvaises surprises et vous procurer chance et prospérité.

Yakami-Hime : Vraiment? c'est bien volontiers que je l'accepte. Pourriez-vous m'apporter les deux coupes qui se trouvent sur la coiffeuse, je vous prie. Vous boirez avec moi pour vous remercier.

Okobushi : Mais bien sûr, votre altesse.

Il alla prendre les deux coupes et versa la boisson dans chacune d'elles. Il en donna ensuite une à la princesse.

Okobushi : Puisse votre vie n'être que bonheur et joie, votre altesse.

L'homme fit semblant de boire tandis que la princesse buvait ce délicieux breuvage. Elle bu tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa coupe et la déposa. Soudain, sa vue se troubla et elle se sentit perdre l'équilibre avant de s'effondrer inconsciente dans les bras de l'homme. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se réveilla, la tête tournant encore légèrement.

Yakami : Mais, que m'est-il arrivé…?

Okobushi : Princesse vous allez bien?

Yakami : Oui, je crois…mais je ne me souviens de rien. Que s'est-il passé?

Okobushi : Vous êtes soudainement tombée dans mes brasévanouie.

Yakami : oui, je me souviens maintenant…

La princesse regardait étrangement l'homme devant elle. Un sentiment nouveau était entrain de naître en elle. Elle était intimidée et très mal à l'aise. L'homme le remarqua et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il y vit alors défilé des images, des images du prince se détériorés et de ses sentiments pour lui disparaissant avec lui. Puis, d'autres images se créèrent, des images de bonheur et d'amour entre la princesse et lui. Le regard de la princesse avait totalement changé. Elle le regardait maintenant avec passion et ces gestes indiquaient clairement qu'elle le désirait autant que lui ne la désirait. Elle se jeta alors sur lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il répondit immédiatement à son baiser et l'entraîna sur le lit. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser tout en se déshabillant l'un l'autre. Alors qu'ils allaient passer à l'acte, la servante revint et cogna à la porte de la chambre. Les amoureux cessèrent de bouger et respiraient à peine. N'obtenant pas de réponse, la servante entra et aperçu les deux jeunes gens sur le lit, presque complètement nus. Elle reparti en courant et se mit à crier et appeler de l'aide. Si l'on découvrait ce qui se passait, l'homme et la femme serait tous deux condamnés à mort et tués le jour même. Ils s'habillèrent donc en vitesse.

Okobushi : Princesse, partez avec moi. Sauvons-nous ensemble.

Yakami : Oh oui! Je vous aime tellement! Je vous suivrais n'importe où!

Okobushi : très bien. Je connais un chemin à travers la forêt qui nous conduira au village voisin. Nous fonderons une belle petite famille et vivrons heureux, en tant que simples villageois.

Yakami : D'accord.

Ils mirent dans des sacs des bijoux et d'autres choses pour échanger contre de l'argent pour pouvoir survivre, ainsi qu'un peu de nourriture qu'ils trouvèrent dans une autre pièce. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la chambre et ne voyant personne, se faufilèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur par le même passage secret que la princesse utilisait souvent pour sortir du château sans être vue. Ils coururent pendant un long moment et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils n'entendirent plus l'agitation des gens du village. Ils étaient maintenant rendu au bord de la falaise, face à la mer agitée. Okobushi s'était trompé de chemin et ils étaient maintenant piégés. Ils entendirent alors les gardes arriver en plus de nombreux villageois venus porter secours à la jolie princesse. S'ils étaient arrêtés, ils savaient tous deux ce qui les attendaient.

Okobushi : Yakami, vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous me suivriez n'importe où. Alors affronteriez-vous la mort avec moi si je vous le demandais?

Yakami ne répondit pas. Elle le regarda d'un regard rempli d'amour et ferma les yeux et se retourna face à la mer. Elle prit sa main et l'entraîna vers le bord de la falaise. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et ils sautèrent ensemble dans le vide, sans se lâcher la main. Alors qu'ils tombaient, ils eurent une vision : Gao Yao, dieu du jugementétait devant eux, flottant dans les airs, comme si le temps avait été suspendu. Ils leur dit alors que pour les punir de leurs actes et infidélité, il les condamnait à se réincarner chaque 500 ans et de revivre le même triste destin jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sauvés par l'amour véritable. Le temps sembla recouvrir sa place et ils tombèrent dans la mer, emportés par les vagues, sur le court chemin qui les mènerait au royaume des morts. Ce fut la fin d'un amour qui venait de naître…enfin…


	3. 1: Joyeusement surprise

Chapitre 1 : Joyeusement surprise! 

Sakura Li se regardait dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle avait tellement changé en si peu de temps. Elle était beaucoup plus mature qu'avant. Sa vie avait complètement changé le jour de son mariage avec Lionel Li, alors qu'ils n'avaient que 18 ans tous les deux. Lionel faisait parti d'une des familles les plus riches et les plus influentes de Chine, principalement dû à sa descendance directe du célèbre magicien Clow Reed. Sakura était partie habiter chez lui le lendemain du mariage. Kero avait voulu la suivre, mais Yue ne pensait pas qu'il était nécessaire qu'il les accompagne. De plus, Mathieu ne voulait pas laisser Thomas alors il décida de rester. Si jamais Sakura avait besoin de lui, elle n'avait qu'à modifier la force que dégageait son aura et il accourrait immédiatement. Elle avait dû s'éloigner de ses amis, Tiffany, Mathieu, Michael et toute la bande. Sakura avait tout de même raconté son secret à Mathieu et Michael. Ceux-ci avaient été surpris par cette confession, mais cela avait renforcé leur amitié avec la magicienne. Depuis que Sakura vivait chez Lionel, soit maintenant 2 mois, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps à passer en têteà-tête. Sakura devait subir un entraînement quotidien pour devenir un maître en arts martiaux, en plus d'avoir des cours particuliers sur l'histoire de la magie orientale et l'histoire de la famille Li. Elle devait également utiliser régulièrement ses cartes afin d'améliorer ses stratégies de combat et procédait chaque jour à des exercices de concentration destinés à développer ses pouvoirs magiques. Sa vie n'était pas de tout repos. Si seulement il n'y avait que cela. Sakura devait assister à des cérémonies mondaines, accompagnée de Lionel, afin de se présenter à la bourgeoisie chinoise. Différentes cérémonies avaient lieu chaque semaine et elle commençait à être exténuée. Malheureusement, elle ne pourrait pas se reposer, puisque l'année scolaire recommençait dans 2 jours seulement et elle accueillerait Tiffany qui avait soudainement décidé qu'elle ne pouvait se séparer de Sakura et s'était inscrite au même lycée que celle-ci. Sa mère lui louait une de ses résidences secondaires qui étaient installées en Chine, tout près de chez les Li (comme par hasard!).

Sakura attendait depuis maintenant 2 heures à l'aéroport, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. Elle n'eu pas le temps de se retourner, que quelqu'un lui sautait déjà au cou.

Voix : Tu m'as tellement manqué ma Sakura!

Sakura : Je suis tellement contente de te voir Tiffany! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manquée!

Tiffany : Je suis désolée, je sais que j'aurais dû te dire plus tôt que je venais m'installer ici, mais j'avais tellement hâte de te revoir!

Mathieu : Hé! Je ne pourrais pas avoir un peu d'aide ici! Je sais bien que je suis fort, mais de là à me faire transporter 5 valises! Je vais me faire écraser! Dépêchez-vous!

Sakura et Tiffany: Désolé! Je vais t'aider!

Elles dégagèrent Mathieu de dessous toutes ces valises, où il étouffait, et il pu enfin respirer.

Mathieu : Merci mon Dieu! Je respire!

Il regarda attentivement Sakura qui se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise sous ses regards un peu trop persistants!

Mathieu : Tu es toujours aussi belle! Mais tu as l'air un peu fatiguée, comment vas-tu?

Sakura : C'est vrai que je suis tellement occupée que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour me reposer, mais je vais bien merci! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je croyais que Tiffany serait seule!

Mathieu : Il était tout à fait hors de question que je la laisse partir sans moi! Je vais donc habiter avec elle. Je me suis également inscrit à votre lycée.

Voix : Vous auriez pu m'attendre quand même!

Une troisième personne arriva en courant et se jeta sur Sakura

Michael : Tu m'as manqué Sakura! Comment vas-tu? Lionel te traite bien? Il ne te fait pas trop travailler? Tu m'as l'air exténuée! Est-ce qu'il te laisse assez de repos?

Michael avait dit tout cela sans lâcher Sakura qui était vraiment gênée! Il le remarqua et la lâcha aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras!

Sakura : Heu…Michael…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici…?

Michael : Mathieu ne t'as rien dit? Je viens habiter ici!

Sakura : Toi aussi?

Michael : Vous me laissiez tous, alors j'ai décidé de suivre mon meilleur ami et de venir m'installer avec eux! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…

Sakura : Mais pourquoi je t'en voudrais? Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez tous venus! Vous êtes mes amis les plus chers et je m'ennuyais tellement ici sans vous!

Tiffany : C'est la même chose pour nous!

Mathieu : On t'a également apporté des lettres de Sandrine, Yvan, Sonia et Nadine ainsi que de ton père et ton frère, enfin lui il te donne plutôt des conseils du genre « Fais attention au morveux, il n'est peutêtre pas aussi gentil qu'il paraît… » et d'autres trucs du genre.

Tiffany : En fait il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi même s'il ne veut pas le dire.

Sakura : Je sais, il me manque beaucoup, mais je suis assez contente de ne pas me faire appeler Godzilla et petit monstre dix fois par jour!

Michael : Heu…on pourrait peutêtre bouger! On est resté plantés en plein milieu du chemin depuis qu'on est arrivé!

Sakura regarda sa montre et laissa s'échapper un petit cri : Oh non! Il est déjà 12h20 ! J'ai une leçon à 14h00. On doit partir maintenant si je veux vous faire visiter l'endroit où j'habite!

Michael : Une leçon de quoi?

Sakura : Une leçon d'arts martiaux! Mon maître va m'étrangler si je suis en retard… j'en ai un peu pris l'habitude…

Mathieu : ha ha ha! La preuve qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas!

Ils rigolèrent tous, sauf Sakura qui était un peu gênée et devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Sakura appela son chauffeur et ils se rendirent à leur nouvelle demeure pour déposer leurs bagages. Trente minutes plus tard, lorsque Michael eu fini d'admirer chaque pièce (et vu la grandeur de la maison il y en avait beaucoup!), ils repartirent et allèrent manger. Sakura leur fit ensuite visiter les demeures de la famille Li et les présenta à la mère de Lionel, Yelan, et à ses sœurs. Celles-ci paraissaient très intéressées par les garçons mais Mathieu mis immédiatement les choses au clair en spécifiant qu'il était le petit ami de Tiffany. Les regards se tournèrent ensuite vers Michael, qui se sentit très gêné tout à coup…

Michael : heu…

Yelan : Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu es déjà en retard pour ta leçon Sakura.

Sakura : Oh mon Dieu! Il va me tuer! Je suis désolée, je dois vous laisser. Mère, les amis, je te téléphonerai se soir Tiffany!

Tiffany : D'accord!

Michael : Est-ce qu'on pourrait assister à ton cours?

Sakura : heu…d'accord! Mais interdiction de se moquer compris?

Mathieu : C'est d'accord, j'ai hâte de voir comment tu te débrouilles!

Sakura pense : Génial, maintenant j'ai de la pression en plus!

Yelan : Sakura, part sinon tu vas avoir des ennuis. Vous trois, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer le chemin.

Tous : D'accord!

Sakura parti en courant pour se changer et arriva avec 10 minutes de retard. Son maître n'était pas très content, comme elle l'avait prédit!

Maître : Je ne pense pas que le fait d'être célèbre vous donne le droit d'arriver en retard à mon cours mademoiselle Li!

Sakura : Je suis vraiment désolée monsieur Kiyato! J'ai été retenue par des invités inattendus!

Kiyato : Très bien, très bien. J'accepte vos excuses pour cette fois, mais je vous avertis, si jamais vous êtes de nouveau en retard, ce sera la dernière leçon que vous recevrez c'est compris?

Sakura : Oui monsieur!

Kiyato : Si j'ai accepté de vous donner des leçons particulières, c'est uniquement dû au grand respect que je porte à Yelan et parce que c'est elle qui me l'a demandé! Ne croyez pas que j'accorde ce genre de faveur à n'importe qui! Je suis un homme très occupé moi! Je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps, est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre mademoiselle Li?

Sakura : Oui monsieur, je suis vraiment désolée!

Kiyato : Arrêtez de vous excuser et agissez!

Sakura : Oui monsieur!

Kiyato : Bon, commençons qu'on en finisse!

Sakura : Oui monsieur!

Kiyato soupire : Décidément, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus aucun respect pour les représentants de la sagesse…

Sakura pense : Non mais! Il a finit de se plaindre lui! Espèce de vieux grincheux! Pff…

Monsieur Kiyato était un homme au début de la cinquantaine, en pleine forme physique, mais agissant et pensant comme s'il était un vieux sage…Bien qu'il était considéré comme le plus grand maître d'arts martiaux de Chine, il était connu pour son mauvais tempérament et il n'acceptait d'aider que les personnes qu'il appréciait et qu'il considérait comme ayant des prédispositions aux arts martiaux, peu importe leurs références…C'est pourquoi Sakura ne désespérait pas et continuait de croire qu'il devait l'apprécier légèrement, même s'il ne le montrait jamais! Il avait tout de même accepté de lui donner ces leçons… après avoir obligé Sakura à se défendre lorsqu'il l'attaqua lors de leur première rencontre… Il avait tout de suite remarqué qu'elle avait du talent et pourrait devenir très forte. Si seulement elle n'arrivait pas toujours en retard…

Michael, Mathieu et Tiffany avaient été conduits par Yelan jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement et s'étaient installés de façon à parfaitement voir Sakura s'entraîner. Celle-ci était agenouillée, face à son maître, son épée levée au ciel entre ses mains. Kiyato se leva sans faire de bruit et se mis en position de combat. Sakura se leva alors d'un bond et passa à l'attaque. Kiyato bloqua son coup et riposta en manquant de près de lui couper le bras. Elle se ressaisie et fit une pirouette en lui assenant un coup de coude au visage qui le déstabilisa. Elle en profita pour lui faire lâcher son épée qu'elle récupéra et le plaqua au sol en le menaçant de son arme. Tous croyaient qu'elle avait gagné, mais Kiyato profita d'un moment d'inattention de la part de Sakura pour lui faire un croche-pied. Elle ne tomba pas mais fut totalement déséquilibrée. Il enchaîna avec un saut arrière puis lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre, tout en étant toujours dans les airs. Sakura s'effondra sur le sol, complètement épuisée et blessée assez sérieusement. Ses amis accoururent vers elle et l'aidèrent à se relever.

Michael : Sakura est-ce que ça va! Non mais vous êtes malade de la frapper comme ça?

Kiyato : Je vous prierais de bien vouloir me parler sur un autre ton jeune homme. Et regardez bien avant de sauter aux conclusions.

Ils se retournèrent vers Sakura. Il y eu une lumière légèrement aveuglante qui entoura Sakura, alors que son sceau magique apparaissait sous elle. La lumière disparue après quelques secondes et Sakura n'avait plus aucune blessure, comme si elle ne s'était jamais battue!

Mathieu : Wow! C'est très impressionnant!

Tiffany : Tes pouvoirs ont vraiment augmenté! C'est peutêtre une bonne chose que tu soies venue vivre ici finalement!

La leçon se termina vers 15h30, après bien sûr que Kiyato eut pesté contre le fait d'avoir des spectateurs, ce qui devait nuire à la concentration de Sakura. Ils remontèrent dans la limousine que Sakura utilisait généralement pour se déplacer et elle entreprit de leur faire visiter la ville et les endroits les plus branchés, ainsi que ceux qui pourraient leur être utiles. Vers 18h00, elle les raccompagna chez eux et leur expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait rester, puisqu'elle devait se présenter à un banquet privé organisé par le maire, ce soir-même à 20h00. La famille Li était toujours invitée, bien évidemment, et on devait présenter Sakura comme nouveau membre. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller, mais elle n'avait guère le choix…C'est donc sur ces mots qu'ils se laissèrent…


	4. 2: Un peu, beaucoup, passinonnément, à l...

Chapitre 2 : Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie!

Mathieu était étendu sur son lit et fixait le plafond. Il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées. S'il avait su qu'il rencontrerait un jour une fille aussi magnifique que Tiffany… Il se souvenait encore de ce qui s'était passé le jour de leur rencontre…

Flash back… 

Mathieu venait d'arriver au Japon et d'emménager dans sa nouvelle ville. Son père l'avait ensuite inscrit au lycée Tomodai où il devrait continuer ses études, loin de ses plus proches amis, de sa famille et de ses endroits préférés. Le matin de la rentrée scolaire, il s'était levé en avance pour se promener un peu aux alentours du lycée. Les cerisiers étaient en fleurs, de magnifiques pétales roses tombaient des arbres et volaient dans les airs sur plusieurs mètres grâce au vent. Il était fasciné par eux et les regardait tomber, transporté dans un tout autre monde. Il tourna le coin de la rue et, ne regardant pas où il allait, il heurta quelqu'un qui venait de la direction opposée.

Mathieu : Je suis navré! Est-ce que tout va bien?

Jeune fille : Pas trop de mal…mais tu devrais faire plus attention quand tu marches d'accord?

Il ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard un seul instant. Ces longs cheveux soyeux teintés de violet, ces yeux mauve ensorcelants, cette peau si blanche et qui semblait si douce, ce sourire qui dégageait tant de gentillesse et de compassion, ces mains fines, ces superbes jambes…

Jeune fille : Je suis désolée, mais je vais être en retard, je dois y allerÀ la prochaine!

Mathieu : Heu…oui à bientôt! (j'espère…je ne lui ai même pas demandé son nom! Quel crétin!)

Oh non! Je vais être en retard moi aussi! Il faut que je me dépêche! Moi qui voulais arriver tôt, je ne veux surtout pas arriver en retard le premier jour de classe, de quoi j'aurais l'air!

Il courut le plus vite possible et arriva au lycée alors qu'il ne restait que 2 minutes avant le début des cours. Il se rendit au secrétariat où on lui donna le numéro de sa classe ainsi que le nom de son professeur principal. Il se rendit donc à sa classe et se présenta à son nouveau professeur qui fut très accueillant. La cloche sonna et tous les élèves prirent leur place respective. Le professeur se leva et demanda le silence.

Professeur : Bonjour! C'est une nouvelle année qui commence pour nous tous et comme à chaque année, je vais commencer par vous présenter les nouveaux arrivants, ou plutôt le nouvel arrivant. Voici Mathieu Taidoji, il vient de s'installer ici et passera la future année avec nous! Bien, maintenant il te faut une place…voyons voir…ah! Il y a une place de libre à côté de Mlle Daidoji. Tiffany pourrais-tu te lever s'il te plaît?

Tiffany : Oui monsieur!

Elle se leva et Mathieu la reconnue aussitôt. Il alla à sa nouvelle place et chercha comment l'aborder mais c'est elle qui fut la première à parler.

Tiffany : Bonjour! Je m'appelle Tiffany. Je suis désolée pour ce matin, j'avais remarqué que tu étais nouveau ici, j'aurais dû t'accompagner au lieu de partir à courir comme ça!

Mathieu : Ce n'est rien. Je connaissais le cheminça s'est bien passé.

Tiffany : Ouf! Je suis soulagée! Je ne voulais pas que tu te perdes à cause de moi! Si tu as besoin de quelque chose ou besoin d'aide pour les cours n'hésites pas à me le demanderÇa me fera plaisir de t'aider!

Mathieu : Heu…d'accord! Merci beaucoup!

Il ne cessait de la regarder…elle était tellement belle et si gentille! Le cours de mathématiques se passa sans encombre, puis vint le cours de musique.

Mathieu se détendit un peu parce qu'il se savait très doué au piano ainsi qu'à la guitare classique. Il rentra dans la classe en compagnie de Tiffany et pris place à côté d'elleà l'arrière. C'était plus propice pour parler et rester discret. Le professeur se présenta et fit l'appel.

Professeur : Nous ne commencerons pas tout de suite à travailler. J'aimerais d'abord voir de quoi vous êtes capable. Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait s'essayer et nous montrer ce qu'il sait faire? Rien de trop compliqué, simplement pour se détendre un peu. Je crois savoir que le nouvel élève, Mathieu c'est bien cela, est un vrai expert au piano. Voudrais-tu nous montrer tes talents?

Mathieu : Hein? Bien sûr! Mais je n'ai pas pratiqué de tout l'été alors je me suis peutêtre rouillé un peu!

Il avait soudainement prit beaucoup d'assurance. Il était dans son milieu. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il connaissait c'était bien la musique. Il jouait du piano depuis qu'il avait cinq ans et avait commencé la guitare depuis quelques années déjà. Il s'assit au banc du piano et s'apprêtait à commencer à jouer lorsque le professeur reprit la parole.

Professeur : Peutêtre que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait l'accompagner, je ne sais pas, au chant par exemple! Tiffany, voulez-vous?

Tiffany : Heu…d'accord! Je veux bien!

Elle se leva et alla se placer à côté du piano.

Mathieu : Connais-tu la chanson « Catch You Catch Me »?

Tiffany : Bien sûr!

Mathieu : Très bien! On y va!

Il commença à jouer au piano et Tiffany commença à chanter…

I want to see you, but I can't  
So painful, this feeling  
I want to tell you, but I can't  
I've missed my opportunity

Even so, Even so  
Let's spread our wings together  
I want to marathon across the sky  
and carry out the unison of our dreams

Oh,look  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me  
Wait for me!  
Turn to me and say you love me please  
Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You  
Surely!  
My love will fly fly fly and into your heart!  
I- don't- he-si-tate!

Occasionally, my battery is turned off  
But with your smile,  
it's always full charged, ready to explode

Oh, please Oh, please  
First, we start with a friend's relation  
I want to smile and gaze each other, make every day pleasant

Oh look!  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me  
Absolutely!  
We are well-muched couple fatally  
Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You  
Surely!  
I'm second to none in love for you  
You're my N°1, N°1, N°1, N°1 in my world!  
I'm - in - love - with - you!

repeat

repeat

_(Ce sont les paroles de la version anglaise de la chanson « Catch You Catch Me » qui se trouve sur le magnifique site de Sakura fait par Minaya « Sakura Memorial »)_

Tout le monde était resté sans voix! Leur duo était tellement…parfait! La voix de Tiffany était si belle et elle s'harmonisait parfaitement aux notes que jouait Mathieu. Les élèves ainsi que le professeur les applaudirent chaleureusement tandis qu'ils retournaient à leur place. Le cours prit fin et Mathieu et Tiffany sortirent dehors pour manger. Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre car le soleil était beaucoup trop éclatant.

Mathieu : Ta voix est tellement belle! Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un chanter aussi bien!

Tiffany : Merci! mais tu jouais si bien que je me sentais vibrer de l'intérieur…

Mathieu : Il y avait quelqu'un qui m'accompagnait lorsque je jouais…elle aussi avait une jolie voix…

Tiffany : C'était une amie de ton ancienne ville?

Mathieu : C'était ma petite sœur…elle avait un an de moins que moi…ma mère et elle devaient nous rejoindre mon père et moi à la salle de concert où je devais jouer…elles ont eu un accident de voiture en chemin…le chauffeur d'un camion de livraison s'est endormi au volant…ma mère n'a pas réussi à éviter le camion et ils ont eu un accrochage…ma sœur est morte au moment de l'impact…ma mère a été conduite à l'hôpital mais ses blessures étaient trop graves et elle est morte quelques minutes plus tard…le chauffeur du camion n'a eu que quelques blessures mineures naturellement…si je n'avais pas eu de spectacle à faire le jour où ma mère commençait à travailler à son nouveau bureau…si elle n'avait pas eu à se dépêcher parce que je lui avais fait promettre qu'elle serait là…si…tout est de ma faute…elles ne seraient pas mortes si je n'avais pas été là…

Tiffany : Ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute, et je suis sûre que ta mère ainsi que ta sœur ne voudraient pas que tu penses que c'est le cas. Elles voudraient que tu profites de la vie et que tu la vives pleinement pour elles! Elles t'aimaient beaucoup c'est certain et elles veillent sur toi de là où elles sont.

Mathieu : Merci. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai raconté tout ça alors qu'on ne se connaît presque pas…

Tiffany : Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mon père a laissé ma mère alors qu'elle était enceinte de moi…il nous a abandonnées mais je ne le déteste pas pour autant. Je suis certaine que c'était pour le mieux et qu'il est très heureux maintenant. J'aime ma mère et je suis heureuse comme ça.

Mathieu : Tu es une fille courageuse Tiffany. Ta mère doit être fière de toi.

Tiffany : Tu es gentil. Je suis sûre qu'on deviendra de bons amis.

Depuis ce jour, ils étaient toujours entrain de parler musique, de rire des bêtises de Michael et de la réaction de Sakura à celles-ci…ils étaient devenus quatre compagnons inséparables à tout jamais… _Fin du flash back_

Tiffany sorti de la salle de bain avec comme seul vêtement sa serviette de bain. Elle s'installa près de lui sur le lit. Mathieu sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'elle l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa à son tour et l'entraîna avec lui sur le dos.

Tiffany : Tu étais encore entrain de rêver non?

Mathieu : oui…je repensais au jour de notre rencontre…tu étais si belle…tu m'avais ensorcelé… dès le premier regard j'ai su que tu étais la femme de ma vie! Bon d'accord à l'époque je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais sortir avec un gars comme moi mais…

Tiffany : mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Un beau garçon, séduisant, athlétique, doué en musique, gentil, protecteur envers sa dulcinée, quoi demander de mieux!

Mathieu : C'est vrai que de ce point de vue-là, il y a sans doute des tas de filles qui rêvent de sortir avec moi…!

Tiffany : hey! Je pourrais en dire autant de moi mais je ne suis pas aussi prétentieuse que monsieur!

Mathieu : Je ne suis pas prétentieux mais réaliste! Et il n'y a aucun autre gars qui oserait s'approcher de toi en sachant que je ne suis pas loin! Tu es à moi pour la vie!

Tiffany : Je t'aime tellement…

Mathieu : moi aussi…

Ils s'embrassèrent et il l'entraîna sous les couvertures où ils s'aimèrent comme si c'était la première fois…


	5. 3: Le réveil

Chapitre 3 : Le réveil…

Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever, lorsque Michael ouvrit les yeux. Les rayons illuminaient son visage et le recouvraient d'une douce chaleur. Tout était paisible, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison, signe que Mathieu et Tiffany dormaient toujours. Lui, par contre, n'avait pas très bien dormi. Toujours ce rêve, ce rêve qui le hantait depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. À chaque nouvelle lune, il revenait vers lui comme un aimant. Mais il ne comprenait pas, ce qu'il signifiait lui échappait totalement. Ce n'était pas effrayant, loin de là, c'était seulement mystérieux. Comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose de très important et que son subconscient tentait de le lui rappeler. Comme si on tentait de lui dire quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il devrait savoir mais dont il ne savait rien. Quelque chose qui s'était passé il y a très longtemps, une part de lui qui était jusqu'à ce jour resté cachée au plus profond de lui et qui tentait désespéramment de sortir. Il avait tenté de découvrir ce que cet étrange rêve signifiait, mais en vain. Cela demeurait un mystère. Auparavant, cela ne le perturbait pas tellement, il se disait que ça finirait par passer, mais son rêve s'était un peu intensifié depuis quelques années. Ou plutôt depuis cet événement qui l'avait obligé à changer de ville, d'école, d'amis, de vie.

Il n'avait jamais connu ses vrais parents. Il avait été abandonné alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois. On l'avait retrouvé sur une petite île inhabitée, tout près d'Izumo, dans un petit panier d'osier. Un jeune pêcheur, alerté par les pleurs du bébé, l'avait découvert et ramené au centre d'adoption. Un jeune couple qui était dans l'incapacité d'avoir des enfants l'avait trouvé adorable et l'avait immédiatement adopté. Il avait donc vécu avec ses nouveaux parents dans leur demeure à Izumo, jusqu'au jour où ils avaient décidé de divorcer. Son père était alors parti avec sa maîtresse en Angleterre, tandis que lui avait accompagné sa mère dans la ville où elle commençait son nouveau travail. Il avait donc fait ses adieux à tous ses amis, et était venu s'installer dans sa nouvelle maison dans la petite ville de Tomoéda. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise et s'était renfermé sur lui-même, mais rapidement, il s'était fait de nouveaux amis et avait reprit son sport favori, le basket. Il s'était rapidement fait connaître grâce à son talent et était même devenu le capitaine de l'équipe du lycée. Il était donc très populaire et sa beauté venait encore en rajouter.

Sa vie avait reprit son cours normal, mais ce rêve qu'il ne faisait plus depuis quelques temps avait réapparu, encore plus intense qu'avant. Ce rêve…quelque chose lui disait qu'un événement important, qui changerait le cours de sa vie se préparait et que son rêve en était la clé, mais…

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit que faisait la bouilloire dans la cuisine. Il avait toujours détesté ce bruit ça ressemblait à un petit enfant qui crie et cela lui rappelait lui-même, petit enfant délaissé, criant pour qu'on le retrouve. Enfin, c'est ce que lui avaient raconté ses parents adoptifs. Suivirent ensuite des bruits de pas dans les escaliers et quelqu'un cogna à sa porte.

Mathieu : Le petit déjeuner est prêt si jamais ça t'intéresse. Et on ne peut pas dire que c'est grâce à toi. Je te signale qu'on doit retrouver Sakura à 9h00 devant sa maison. Alors dépêche-toi de te préparer, on part dans 30 minutes.

Michael : …oui, j'arrive…. Déjà 8h15, le temps a passé si vite ce matin, moi qui voulais encore dormir, c'est raté pour aujourd'hui.

Il alla manger, prit sa douche et s'habilla. Il se regarda dans le miroir, mais n'eu pas le temps de recommencer à rêver que le chauffeur klaxonna pour avertir qu'il était en retard. En s'installant dans la voiture, il eut tôt fait de remarquer l'air énervé de Tiffany et le regard plein de reproches de Mathieu. Michael lui fit des yeux doux et une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui fonctionna assez bien d'ailleurs. Il arrivait toujours à ses fins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent en face de la demeure de la famille Li. Sakura s'y trouvait déjà, ce qui les surprit beaucoup si l'on pense à sa difficulté à se lever le matin, et elle était très excitée. Ils se demandaient donc tous ce qui l'énervait tant et ce qu'elle leur préparait. Ils eurent à peine le temps de sortir de la voiture qu'elle leur sautait déjà dessus.

Sakura : J'ai réussi à obtenir une journée de congé. Puisque l'école recommence demain et que j'ai beaucoup travaillé ces derniers jours, mère m'a permis de rester avec vous toute la journée! Je suis tellement excitée! Enfin je vais pouvoir m'amuser!

Michael : Oui on avait remarqué!

Mathieu : J'ai remarqué en arrivant que nous habitions tout près de la merça vous dirait d'y passer la journée?

Sakura : Ouais! Super j'adore la mer! Le soleil, le sable chaud…

Michael : Les vagues géantes qui n'attendent que moi et ma planche de surf…sans oublier les jolies filles….

Mathieu : …et les minis bikinis…

Tiffany : hmm hmm…

Mathieu : Bon si tout le monde est d'accord on peut partir maintenant…avant que je ne me fasse tuer…

Sakura : génial! On se rejoint là-bas dès que possibleÀ l'extrémité de la plage, il y a un énorme rocher, retrouvez-moi de l'autre côté, c'est un endroit que j'ai découvert tout récemment, personne ne sait qu'une partie de la plage continue de ce côté car c'est assez difficile d'accès. Je m'occupe de la nourriture, on fera un pique-nique. Ça va pour tout le monde?

Autres Ça marcheÀ plus tard!

Ils repartirent donc chez eux pour prendre leurs choses de plage, patientèrent pendant au moins 20 minutes pour que Michael réussisse à trouver toutes ses affaires (c'était le chaos total dans sa chambre, personne n'oserait s'y aventurer) et se rendirent directement au gros rocher que Sakura leur avait décrit. Ils l'escaladèrent et furent émerveillés par la vue qu'ils avaient, perchés là-haut. Ils pouvaient voir la mer à perte de vue et toutes les personnes sur la plage. Ils restèrent quelques instants à contempler le fabuleux paysage, puis Tiffany aperçu Sakura qui les appelait et ils allèrent la rejoindre. Tous sauf Michael. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette mer. Ce bleu si profond, ce rocher, toute cette atmosphère, il connaissait cela…il était sûr d'avoir été là déjà auparavant. Mais il était pourtant certain de ne jamais être venu sur cette plage, même pour des compétitions de surf. Il en était absolument certain, et pourtant…

flash quelqu'un tombe…il tombe dans la mer…une mer agitée…agitée comme jamais…comme si elle savait ce qui attendait cet homme…fin du flash

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer? Michael n'en avait aucune idée. C'était comme un lointain souvenir qui surgissait soudainement de lui. Comme une impression de déjà-vu. Non plus que ça…tu as la nette impression d'avoir déjà été à ce même endroit, tu en es certain même si tu ne t'en souviens pas…mais oui! Il se souvenait à présent! Il avait déjà vu ça! Il le revoyait sans cesse depuis son enfance! Son rêve! C'était une partie de son rêve! Mais…il n'avait jamais eu des visions en plein jour. Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant…pourquoi maintenant…pourquoi ici…peutêtre…se pourrait-il que ce soit le même endroit?…que je sois à l'endroit où se passe mon rêve?…mais alors…je ne suis jamais venu ici j'en suis sûr alors pourquoi…ah! Je n'y comprends rien! Et ça m'énerve!… je devrais peutêtre en parler aux autres…non, je ne peux pas…ils vont croire que je fais une blague ou que je suis tout simplement fou…je suis mieux de me taire…de toute façon on ne peut pas faire grand chose sauf attendre…

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par Mathieu qui lui lança le ballon de plage en pleine figure pour le faire descendre après lui avoir crier dessus pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Il descendit du rocher et alla les rejoindre. Ils firent une partie de beach volley, puis s'installèrent pour pique-niquer. Sakura avait déjà tout préparé avant qu'ils n'arrivent : différentes sortes de sandwichs, des crudités, des chips et autres choses moins bonnes pour la santé et des jus de fruits, qui ne furent pas de refus avec la chaleur qui régnait. Tiffany avait même apporté une machine pour karaoké, et ils chantèrent chacun à leur tour. Bien entendu Michael n'avait aucun talent en chant et donc aucune envie de chanter, mais il apprécia davantage le moment où se fut Sakura qui chanta sa chanson.

Michael : Et si on se baignait maintenant! J'ai bien envie de vous voir dans vos petits bikinis mesdemoiselles!

Sakura et Tiffany : Quoi?

Mathieu : c'est vrai que j'apprécierais aussi…

Les garçons partirent à rire en voyant la tête que faisaient les filles. Décidément, un gars restera toujours un gars…

Sakura : Qui veut faire la course!

Michael : Moi je veux bien. C'est pas pour me vanter, mais je suis assez doué…hé hé…

Mathieu Ça va? Ta tête enfle pas trop là!

Michael : Mais non ça va très bien, merci de t'inquiéter pour ma jolie tête…

Tiffany : Bon alors vous y aller? J'ai envie de filmer Sakura pendant sa course moiÇa fait tellement longtemps, tu te rends compte!

Ils tombèrent tous à la renverse, non mais franchement, Tiffany, elle alors!

C'est donc ainsi que se déroula le reste de la journée, entre les farces de Michael, les commentaires de Tiffany et les rires! Ils se séparèrent vers l'heure du repas, afin de se préparer pour le lendemain, première journée dans leur nouvel établissement scolaire, avec tout ce qui les y attendait, bon comme mauvais…


	6. 4: Quatre nouveaux, pourquoi pas un de p...

Chapitre 4 : 4 nouveaux, pourquoi pas 1 de plus? 

La veille, Sakura avait invité ses amis à passer une journée au bord de la mer. Ce fut une journée fantastique pour tout le monde et reposante, surtout pour Sakura, qui avait bien besoin d'un peu de repos avec toutes ses heures d'entraînement et d'apprentissage. Ils avaient cependant dû rentrer assez tôt, car les nouveaux devaient préparer leurs choses pour la rentrée qui avait lieu aujourd'hui même.

Il était tout juste 7h00 du matin lorsque Tiffany se réveilla. Elle prépara le petit déjeuner tandis que Mathieu tentait de réveiller Michael qui dormait à points fermés. Il ne voulait pas y passer la journée et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Quelques instants plus tard, il revenait avec un seau d'eau glacée, qu'il jeta à la figure de Michael, ce qui eu comme effet de le faire enrager. Mathieu n'était pas peu fier de sa tactique. Il adorait mettre en rogne son meilleur ami. Au moins, comme ça, ils ne risquaient pas d'être en retard le premier jour. En fait, ils devraient même y être en avance pour vérifier les papiers pour les inscriptions, savoir dans quelles classes ils étaient et tout et tout.

Ils arrivèrent donc au lycée à 8h00, tandis que les cours débutaient à 8h20. Ils apprirent ainsi que Sakura et Michael seraient dans le groupe B, alors que Tiffany et Mathieu seraient dans le groupe C. Ils étaient tous très doués à l'école et leurs dossiers scolaires étaient impeccables. Lorsqu'ils avaient dit être des amis de Sakura et Lionel Li, le directeur avait tout de suite accepté leurs inscriptions dans ce lycée. Tiffany et Mathieu s'étaient inscrits en musiqueétant tous deux très doués, tandis que Michael s'était inscrit en sportétudes, de façon à pouvoir manquer quelques cours pour pratiquer le basket et le football. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Lionel aussi était inscrit en sportétudes…Sakura, quant à elle, avait obtenu un statut spécial en raison de sa nouvelle appartenance à la famille Li : elle avait des cours la matinée, mais l'après-midi elle avait des entraînements et des cours sur la magie orientale et l'histoire de la famille Li et autres nobles (ces deux éléments sont en fait assez liés si on considère que les Li sont les descendants de Clow Read) et le renforcement de ses pouvoirs.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura et Lionel préparaient leur départ pour le lycée.

Lionel : Dépêche-toi Sakura! On va finir par être en retard!

Sakura : J'arrive! Je suis presque prête!

Lionel : Moi qui voulais arriver plus tôt pour saluer les autres…je te rappelle que je ne les ai pas encore vus !

Sakura : Mais oui, mais oui…tu voies! Je suis prête ! On peut y aller!

Lionel : Bon! Il était tant! Je comprends ton frère quand il dit que t'es un vrai petit monstre…

Sakura : Quoi?

Lionel : Je rigole! Allez viens ma petite fleur adorée…

Sakura adorait quand il l'appelait comme ça…elle fondait littéralement sur place. Il était tellement séduisant en costume…

Lionel Ça va? Tu rêves ou quoi?

Sakura : Oui tout va bien! Allez, il va falloir courir maintenant!

Lionel : La faute à qui? Je parie que j'arrive avant toi!

Sakura : Dans tes rêves!

Ils firent la course jusqu'au lycée, et arrivèrent en même temps. Lionel avait toujours marché pour se rendre au lycée. La famille Li était très riche, alors il aurait facilement pu se rendre en limousine, mais il n'aimait pas toutes ces démonstrations et ce n'était pas l'idéal pour un ado. Il était réaliste et n'était pas du tout prétentieux ou snob, c'est pourquoi il était très apprécié des deux sexes. Quoique son physique y soit aussi pour quelque chose. Grand, musclé, regard ténébreux, toutes les filles le trouvaient irrésistible et il était, naturellement, parmi les plus populaires du lycée. Sans oublier qu'il était extrêmement doué en sport. Vraiment, l'homme de nos rêves quoi! La nouvelle du mariage de Lionel avec Sakura n'avait pas mis plus d'une journée à faire le tour de la ville car tout le monde connaissait la renommé des Li. Les filles étaient très déçues et se demandaient ce que le beau Lionel pouvait bien aimer chez cette étrangère sortie de nulle part. Les garçons, quant à eux, ce disaient qu'elle devait être extrêmement belle et riche pour que Lionel se soit intéressé à elle. Bref, tout le monde voulait voir de quoi avait l'air la nouvelle mademoiselle Li. Et bien sûr, Sakura le savait et elle était très tendue. Mais Lionel l'avait bien encouragée et elle se détendait un peu maintenant.

Arrivés au lycée, ils remarquèrent immédiatement leurs amis. C'est vrai qu'ils ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçu : toutes les filles questionnaient Mathieu et Michael, alors que tous les garçons posaient devant Tiffany. Ils étaient tous les trois vraiment très beaux. Tous les élèves s'étaient agglutinés devant eux dans la cours d'école et on apercevait ce troupeau de très loin. Heureusement pour eux, la cloche sonna et ils durent tous les laisser tranquille et aller en classe. Les nouveaux se rendirent chez le directeur et Lionel se rendit dans sa classe. En chemin, il eut droit à des questions sans fins de la part des gars ou bien des regards qui en disent long de la part des filles. Elles le déshabillaient littéralement du regard. Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa classe car il était très mal à l'aise. Tout ceci n'était pas nouveau, mais il avait toujours eu un certain malaise à être le centre d'attention. Bien que malgré lui, il l'soit toujours…Le professeur entra et tous les élèves reprirent leur place.

Prof : Bonjour à tous! Je me nomme Takashi Tenonida, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Takashi. Je ne suis pas encore si vieux pour que vous m'appeliez monsieur, je n'ai que 24 ans quand même! Je serai votre professeur de mathématiques pour cette année! J'espère que nous passerons un agréable moment ensemble. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de mettre mes élèves en retenue ou de crier, mais je peux être assez sévère si vous perturbez la classe. Bien! Ceci dit, comme la plupart des ans, nous accueillons souvent de nouveaux élèves lors de la rentrée scolaire, et c'est également le cas cette année. Veuillez entrer je vous pris.

Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent et des commentaires fusèrent de partout… _oh tu as vu comme il est beau…ce qu'elle est belle…tu as vu ces yeux…psss…blabla…_

Prof : Vous aurez cette année deux nouveaux camarades. Vous pouvez vous présenter.

Michael : Salut! Je m'appelle Michael Todoshi, je viens du Japon et je suis inscrit en sportétudes. J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre!

Oh! ce qu'il est mignon… tu crois qu'il a une petite amie… 

Sakura : Bonjour! Je m'appelle Sakura Li, je viens également du Japon. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

Wow…elle est superbe…c'est la nouvelle mademoiselle Li…pas étonnant que Li l'ait épousée… 

Prof : bon, je vois que vous êtes plutôt connu mademoiselle… maintenant que les présentations sont faites, pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir. Voyons voir, il y a une place derrière…heu…monsieur avec les cheveux de travers, oui c'est ça là-bas…et...heu…ah ici derrière mademoiselle… oui… bien. Commençons ce cours maintenant. Sortez tous votre cahier à la page…

Pendant le cours, Lionel et Michael ne purent échanger que quelques mots mais Sakura l'avait prévenu que Mathieu et Michael étaient venus s'installer en Chine…

À l'heure du déjeuner, Michael, Sakura et Lionel se précipitèrent à l'extérieur à l'endroit où ils avaient convenu avec leurs amis de se rejoindre pour déjeuner. Ils constatèrent qu'ils y étaient déjà, mais ce qui les surpris c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. (Enfin, surpris est un bien grand mot vu l'attention qu'ils attiraient à eux seuls…) Tiffany était en grande conversation avec un garçon de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs de jais, et ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre. Cependant Mathieu n'avait pas du tout l'air jaloux. Ils ne pouvaient savoir qui il était puisqu'il était de dos, mais lorsque Tiffany vu ses amis, le garçon se retourna vers eux et ils virent enfin de qui il s'agissait.

Sakura et Lionel : Anthony!


End file.
